Our Bet
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny made a bet that Sam wouldn't last a day without contacting or seeing him. Although not knowing why Danny suddenly brought this up, Sam agrees on to do the bet. See what happens. A bit sad, reviews are appreciated! I don't own Danny Phantom


**Hey guys! It's been a while… anyway, here's something I just came up with. It's a bit sad though. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Hey, Sam," Danny said as he faced his girlfriend. They were both on the hill overlooking Amity Park. Sam turned to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, Danny?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" Danny asked. Sam looked at him confusingly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you." Sam said. Danny smiled before kissing her on the lips quickly.

"Well, if you love me, I bet you won't last a day with texting, calling or meeting up with me." Danny said. Sam smirked.

"You're so full in the head, Fenton. Of course I can do it. I'm not _that _love-struck." She said while shaking her head.

"Then prove it then. Starting tomorrow, you will not call, text or meet up with me for a whole day." Danny said while grinning a small grin. Sam thought for a second, she really didn't know why Danny was doing this. He's been acting very strange for the past few days. He was paler than usual, he was a bit slow, and whenever he was finished with fighting ghosts he would be _very tired_.

"Deal." Sam said before kissing her boyfriend.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned before slamming my hand on the snooze button and sitting up. It was Saturday which means, no school. Smiling to myself, I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering and getting dressed, I proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

When I got there, I saw my parents and grandmother eating quietly. It's strange though because usually, mom and dad would be talking about their business and money while grandma will just listen and shake her head. But now, it's quiet. Shrugging the thought off, I went to my chair and sat down. Awkward silence filled the air before dad spoke.

"Good morning, Samantha." He said. I groaned before rolling my eyes.

"Dad, it's 'Sam'. Good morning to you, mom and grandma." I said before pouring some milk into my bowl of cereal. I heard my mother sigh and mumble something.

"What was that, mom?" I asked. She looked at me startled before regaining her composure.

"It's nothing dear, we'll tell you some other time. So, how are you and Daniel?" she asked.

"We're fine mom, although yesterday he made a bet that I won't go a single day without seeing or contacting him. I said I can too which leads to now." I said as I took a bite of my cereal. I heard my parents sigh before nodding and breakfast was consumed in silence once again.

After eating, I proceeded to my room and took out a book to read. I was reading for who knows how long before I heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in, bubeleh?"

"Oh, sure grandma." I said. Soon, the door opened and in came grandma. I closed my book to look at her only to find her with a sad expression on her face.

_Jeez, and I thought _I _was supposed to be the gloomy one…_

"Hey grandma, what's up?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch? It's already 2 o'clock." Grandma said. I looked at my clock to find out that she was right.

"Yeah sure, I'll eat." I said as I began to get up.

"Sam, in everything you're going through, no matter how good or… bad it is, I'm here for you. Always remember that. Okay?" grandma said. I looked at her confused. Why was everyone acting like this?

"Uh… sure, grandma. May I ask why is everyone acting like this?" I asked. Grandma just shook her head and pulled me to a hugged.

"You'll know soon enough, my dear…" she said. I don't know about you but I can't wait until tomorrow so I can be able to talk to Danny about this…

**THE NEXT DAY… (Again…)**

When I first woke up the next day, I had a smile on my face. I began to get ready and proceeded downstairs. When I got there, I saw a sight that I would rather not see. There in the living room were my parents, grandma and the Fentons. They all have tears in their eyes.

"Um… what's going on?" I asked as I reached the final step. Mrs. Fenton took one glance at me before breaking down into a full sob. I saw mom stand up and walk towards me with some kind of letter. She hugged me tightly before giving me the letter and guiding me to the couch to sit. I gave her a confused look and what I got as a response was a gesture to read the letter. I opened it to see it was a letter from Danny.

_Dear Sam,_

_There are so many things that I would like to say to you but I'm just going to summarize it all up. By the time you receive this letter… I may not be here anymore… I know, you're probably confused on what I'm talking about but please… try to understand. I… I have cancer… well; in this case, I _had _cancer. That's why for the past few weeks I was acting strange._

_I'm really sorry I haven't told you this earlier. I just couldn't bear to tell you… I'm really sorry if I'm telling you this through this letter… I'm really sorry if I left so early, I know I promised you forever but… you can't change fate… I would have chosen to stay but I just can't!_

_I hope someday you would forgive me, Sam. But please, don't forget me… you and Tucker were the only real friends I had ever had. And for that, I'm really thankful. If you'd ask me if I would change anything in our adventure together, I would answer "No". __**This whole ride we've been on together? I wouldn't change it for the world… not one bit.**__ Always remember that I love you…_

_Love, Danny._

_P.S. remember our bet? I'm guessing you've done it right? I want you to do it every day… I love you…_

Tears instantly formed in my eyes and flowed out like a waterfall. That's why everyone was acting strange! As I sat there motionless, I saw my parents saying something but I could not understand. And I chose not too because only one thought kept crossing through my mind as I held the letter close to my chest.

_Danny's gone…_

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's pretty lame. But hey, at least I came up with something! Anyway, tell me what you think.**


End file.
